Skeryth Issyen
be a trial for the fane knight, challenging both his piety and his personal notions of honor. Indeed, war may take him on a dark path away from the solemn grace of the goddess for whom he undertakes it. Fane Knights are soldiers who have answered a divine calling and feel chosen to pledge their lives to the defense of Scyrah. They have vowed to protect both the fane and the goddess to their last heartbeat. Standing guard in the immediate presence of Scyrah, Skeryth Issyen looked upon her perfect divine beauty with his own eyes and each day felt agony over his powerlessness. Despite the warnings of his priests and superiors, he has turned to the Retribution for answers. Though he is a blood noble of one of the Five Great Military Houses of Ios, Skeryth forsook all family ties to join the Fane Knights. The reasons for his estrangement from House Issyen are not widely known but are rooted in secrets dating back to the War of the Houses, when he was still a youth. During those difficult times he learned that the lords of his house were involved in reprehensible agreements and concessions. Back room deals were made with House Vyre that guaranteed House Issyen its position regardless of the outcome of the civil war. In return Issyen agreed to withhold its resources and stand apart from the conflict, remaining neutral throughout the war. Skeryth left his house as soon as he learned of the deeper depravities conducted by High Consul Ghyrrshyld of Vyre. He has not publicly spoken out against his house, perhaps from some small, retained sense of family obligation, but he immediately sought membership with the knighthood sworn to serve the Fane of Scyrah. Despite his youth, he proved himself worthy by succeeding in their rigorous trials of initiation. Skeryth found a new home among his brothers and sisters of the Fane Knights. He has spent the majority of the last two and a half decades serving the fane, first in Iryss and later in Shyrr. Three years ago Skeryth was invited to stand vigil over the goddess in her chambers, the highest honor a fane knight may hope to achieve. The longer Skeryth spent in the Presence, the deeper grew his frustration at the need for his duty. He began to realize the futility of his vigil and feel compelled to find more active means to serve Scyrah. For this reason he was quite receptive when Ravyn, the Eternal Light of the Retribution, approached him with the request to join their cause. Skeryth had briefly served under Ravyn before she had abandoned the Fane Knights, and her persuasive arguments resonated with his own doubts. Not willing to abandon his order entirely, Skeryth remains a Fane Knight. There are those among the priesthood who believed his presence near Retribution forces would be an advantage to the fane in days to come, and he convinced his superiors to allow him to march alongside the Retribution as an observer. His peers do not understand why he would surrender such a precious and privileged post to choose this path, but they have not stood in his way. Skeryth has no intention of simply observing. He longs for battle and increasingly rests his hopes on the Retribution’s claim that fighting humanity will provide relief to the goddess. Having come to believe that humanity is certainly at fault for Scyrah’s woes, Skeryth at last has a tangible enemy against whom he can direct his wrath. In this regard, the Retribution has rekindled a hope he had thought lost. Skeryth knows he may never see Scyrah again but accepts this sacrifice in the hope that venturing abroad will let him help restore her health. Should that prove impossible, he intends to exact a terrible vengeance on those responsible for her decline. While Skeryth’s life has been spent preparing for battle, he has never seen war’s horrors firsthand. Whether he will be capable of true ruthlessness against the Retribution’s enemies has yet to be proven. The years ahead will likely be a trial for the fane knight, challenging both his piety and his personal notions of honor. Indeed, war may take him on a dark path away from the solemn grace of the goddess for whom he undertakes it.